


I'm a runner

by Hii11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hii11/pseuds/Hii11
Summary: Teen Wolf and Maze Runner one-shots. I do take requests.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

I have put up with their shit for to long. 'research this stiles' 'do this stiles'. One my name is not Stiles it is Thomas, and two do your own dam research. All I want to do is go back to the safe haven and just be with Newt, but he made me come visit my dad. Something about ' you have been gone for a year and a half he misses you' but I dont wanna go back. They treat me like I am made of glass and can not do anything. I am Thomas! I am the first person to kill a reaper, I am not weak. Now I will prove it to them.

(text)

"Newt can you come to Beacon Hills? My dad said it was ok and I miss you."

"Ok, am I bringing Minho?"

"of course we are the gladers, you shuck!"

"hey don't shuck me greenie!"

"love you, bye"

"love you"

In the corner of my eye I see Jackson and Issac racing. This sis the perfect oppertunity, they don't call us runners for nothing. "hey Jackass can I race!". I call from a distance he laughs. "sure Stilinski not like you could keep up anyway". I walk over there and we line up. Jackson starts off sprinting, idiot. Issac starts off a little slower trying to pace himself, but still to fast. Me I jog still beating both of them. One little larosse field is nothing compared to the maze or the scortch. Everyone is stunned that I just did that. Jackson is just angry"that is it Stiles we are fighting now!". Scott is about to interject but I wave him off I can hand him. He comes barreling at me, again idiot. I side step him and sweep my leg underneath him making him fall to the ground with a defaning thud. He gets back up even more furious than before. We go back and forth for a while, but I am mainly just teasing him. Getting board I elbow him in the back of the head knocking him out, and whispering "it's Thomas". I go back tot he house leaving gapping mouths i my wake.

Back at the house I get the guest room ready for Minho Newt can stay with me.*ship noise* there is a knock on the front door I grab my gun from my waistband and get ready to open it. there is still some WCKD out there you never be too careful. "who is it?" I call from the inside of the house. "Newt and Minho" Now I am even more skepticle"prove it what number quadrent did the first reaper come from" "7" they reply softly. I swing open the door and passionintly kiss Newt. He is startled at first but melts into it. We head inside and start talking and catching up when there is another knock on the door. We all look at each other and nod pulling out our weapons we slowly walk to the door. "Who is it?" I call a tinge of anger presadint in my voice. "It is the pack can we have a last minute meeting we need something". I reluctently open the door and allow the pack entry. They casualy just sit down and Scott begins talking "so Stiles.." I cut him off "One my name is Thomas and two, I have guests and we havent seen each other in awhile so what do you want?" He appears stunned no one has talked to him like that since he became an alpha. Then a large army truck pulls up in the drive way with the words WCKD printed on the sign. Me, Newt, and Minho just look at each other conveying the plan. We go out the back door luring the agents out into the perserve. "stand down! You are all WCKD property!". We begin fighting taking down the guards one by one until there was only one left alive on the cold dirt floor. He mutters "WCKD is good" and dies. The pack stands behind the bodies in shock of us three a strick of realization hits him and he finaly realizes how different I am. My hair is longer, I have huge muscles. My old flannel combo is gone. I wear an old green jacket from the mall we raided in the scortch with a blue t-shirt, jeans, and the boots I got in the glade. My twin knives are strapped securly to my legs and my gin in my hand cocked. 

They back away slowly somewhat afraid"what are you" Issac asks shakely. We all look at each other and as one we reply "the maze runners"


	2. two

The night was dark and the storm was strong when Stiles Stilinski was taken. She was walking to Rosco when 3 men in black outfits grabbed her. that was 4 years ago and since then Beacon Hills has not been the same. Derek slipped back into his old ways. Lydis became the old self centerd popular girl she was before. Malia became a cyote and never came back. Peter left and moved to San Fransico. Liam went to collage in the East. Scott never left he became a vet and stayed with Deaton trying to act like nothing had changed but it did. He was depresed without Stiles they were lost he was all of their anchor without him they were hopeless. Beacon Hills was in shambles but Stiles he was doing fine. 

He was Thomas, he was a glader. He was happy. Brenda and Minho had gotten together and things were finaly looking up. There would always be a hole in his heart were Newt used to fill but slowly it was becoming less noticable for he had a daughter to take care of. Nefore newt died they had a daughter. Mazekin was 1 year old now and looked exactly like Newt from her sandy blond hair and beuatiful brown eyes. She was perfect. thomases memories had started to come back from before the glade and the only thing he could make out was Beacon Hills, California. So Brenda, Minho, Himself, and mazekin north tword his old life.

The sky was gray. It was the aniversary of Stiles disaperince and the entire town was silent. Not a sound was heard and wolves howling was heard througout the day. This is the only day Derek was seen in public he would sit on the Nematon all day waiting for something that would never come. While the town mopped the gladers cheked into the Beacon Hills Motel for the weekend. Thomas remembered a house with a sky blue jeep in the parking lot. When they walked there it seemed like second nature to him. After they knocked on the door it seemed like hours before the door was answered. An old man in a sheriffs uniformed answered. 

When he saw Thomas he bust into tears and hung on him like his life depended on it. The gladers were confused Who is this man? Why is he hugging Thomas? AFter five minutes of this Thomas finaly pushed the man off of him and with as much simpathy as possible asked the man who he was? The man now known as Noah ushered them inside and began telling them how Thomases name was Stiles and he was his son. He then began werewolves and all sense was thrown out the window. The gladers explained The maze, scorch, the city, and the safehaven. after both sides were don Noah rushed to a phone and called someone named Scott to bring the pack and that he found Stiles. The fist person to arive was some Derek guy then this Scott person and finaly a strawberry blond named Lydia. 

Deek ran up to him and started kissing him Thomas did the most sensable thing he took him down glader style. With his foot on the guys back he introduces himself and again asks who the hell are you people? During the comotion Mazekin begane to cry and Thomas comforted her. holding his daughter close to his chest he pulled out his hand gun and once again demanded who are you people? The Derek guy said that they were mates and that he had to be with him. That was the last they saw of the Beacon Hills crew the gladers quickly left back to the safehaven and never returned again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuckin Peter had to ruin everything. It was a normalish day at a pack meeting until it was not. Peter decided to use wolfs bane to make evryone re live there worst memeories and make the pack watch them. Everyone else had gone for Lydia it was resurecting Peter. For Scott is was Alissons death. For Derek it was the fire. For Issac it was the freezer. Only Stiles was left and his worst memeorie was worse than they could immagine. 

They were in adark alleyway and screams were heard throughout. Fires ragged and gun shells were all over the ground. In the middle of it all was Stiles and a blond boy. 

"I tried to kill myself in the maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the glade before the doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all your fault!" 

"Newt please I love you please dont make me do this"

"Do it before I become one of them"

"KILL me Tommy!"

"Please Tommy please I love you"

Thomas grabbed the grab spun around and shot the love of his love dead. HE fell of the concreate and Thomas broke down. He was lossing himself but Newt was the final straw he was broken.

WCKD broke him.

The scene fades out leaving the pack back in the Loft all eyes were on him. He just ran tword Peter a stone cold emotion on his face pulled out a knife from his boot and stabbed him straight through the head. HE turns back around looks us in the eyes and says "WCKD is good". HE runs out of the loft leaving Rosco in the parking lot. He was found on the Nematon the next morning a gun shot to the head and a note next to him.

Dear, Dad

I couldnt handle it anymore. The grief , the guilt. I am a shell of what I once was. I am sorry that I had to leave you, but I am a runner. I can not sit still. From the day I came out of the box I ran. I ran in the maze. I ran in the scortch. I ran in the city. I ran with wolves and I will run now. find the maze for me bury me there cross of my name. Make my death mean something. I ran the maze, I ran the scortch, I ran in the city, I ran with the wolves, bu the best thing was I ran with you.

Love,  
Thomas


	4. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday Nico Diangelo we love you.

challenge:  
Wear black all day and eat a happy meal.


	5. Chapter 5

(Newt and Thomas loudly fucking all night keeping everyone up and then sleeping in)

(Minho and Gally)

We didn't get no sleep cause of yall!

Yall aint gettin no sleep cause of us!

We didn't go sleep cause of yall!

Yall aint gettin no sleep cause of us!

We didn't get no sleep cause of yall!

Yall aint gettin no sleep cause of us!

Cause we didn't get no sleep cause of yall!

And yall aint gettin no sleep cause of us!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the first thing I thought  
This is the last thing I want  
You were the first one I loved   
You were the first love I lost

And im lossing hope  
The life left my heart  
Im breaking down  
Life moves on but I dont

I climbed the walls to live  
You climbed the walls to die  
You gave me hope  
And life ripped it all away

I took the chance  
I played my cards  
I drew my breath  
Cause there nothing left

And im losing hope  
You took my heart  
I saw your eyes  
As you said goodbye

But im lossing hope  
Now that your gone  
I wish I could go back  
To when it was you and me  
But innocence is gone  
And my ain roams free

Whyd you have to go  
After the things we did  
The love we shared 

Im losing hope

I took the chance  
I played my cards  
You took my heart  
I dont want it back

You gave me hope  
And now im hopless

This is a song I wrote, for Newtmas.  
I would love for you to sing covers of it and submit them in the comments!


End file.
